lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Middle Class Rut
Middle Class Rut, also known as MC Rut, is an American alternative rock band consisting of vocalist/guitarist Zack Lopez and vocalist/drummer Sean Stockham. They were formed in Sacramento, California in December 2006. In 2010 they released their first full-length LP, No Name No Color. Biography Middle Class Rut was formed after the dissolution of Lopez and Stockham's previous band, Leisure, which was signed to Dreamworks Records in 2000 when Lopez and Stockham were in their teens. Leisure came to an end in 2003 and, after taking a hiatus from performing, Lopez and Stockham came together again to form Middle Class Rut. The band played its first major national tour in the fall of 2007 with Receiving End Of Sirens and Envy On The Coast. Alternative Press reviewed MC Rut's live performance, saying “…it’s mind-blowing to witness the sheer depth and complexity of the sound these two guys are capable of unleashing on their own…but once the novelty subsides, you’re left with incendiary post-rock with visible traces of ‘90s alternative.”Alternative Press AR&P Review The Sacramento Bee, in a major feature this past spring, declared that “Middle Class Rut gives an intense spin to the adage that 'less is more.'”Sacramento Bee: Dynamic Duo The band toured with Burning Brides during July 2008 and 3 during October 2008. In late 2007 Sacramento alternative rock station KWOD 106.5 FM featured Middle Class Rut's "New Low" as part of its on-air local band feature. KWOD DJ/Music Director Andy Hawk received the submission direct from the band and KWOD DJ Rubin played "New Low" later that day. "New Low" reacted immediately and was quickly added to regular rotation. The song became one of the most requested of the year and KWOD developed a relationship with the band. At the end of 2008, "New Low" was voted top song of the year by KWOD listeners in an on-line poll conducted by the station. Throughout 2008, Zack and Sean did numerous live interviews with KWOD DJs Rubin and Andy Hawk to promote local MC Rut shows. KWOD's parent company flipped the station's format in mid-2009 to an all 90s format. During a local show after the flip, Middle Class Rut singer/guitarist Zack Lopez made mention of it saying "there's been a death in Sacramento. KWOD 106.5 gave us and a lot of good local bands a chance to be heard by a much bigger audience than we could ever get on our own. So thank you KWOD, we'll miss you." San Francisco alternative rock station Live 105 (KITS FM) and San Diego alternative rock station 91X also played "New Low." The band released two self-titled EPs, referred to as the Red EP and the Blue EP due to their respective colors, in early 2008, as well as a limited-edition 7" in the UK on November 24, 2008 which featured "Busy Bein' Born" and "All Walks of Life." In September 2008, the band came to the attention of BBC Radio 1 DJ, Zane Lowe, who then featured their song, "Busy Bein' Born," as his Single of the Week during the week of October 20, 2008. In November 2008, the band was profiled in the Radar section of NME magazine, which described them as "...epic noise alchemists...,"NME Radar Photo & Synopsis and played a five-stop tour in London, England for the first time. On November 19, 2008 the band recorded a live session for BBC One in Studio Four of the BBC's Maida Vale Studios. After this tour, Kerrang! magazine wrote in its December 12, 2008 issue, "Their sound is nothing short of colossal, and one that a mere two-piece shouldn't be able to create, combining the boisterous swagger and pomp of Jane's Addiction and the feral fury of Rage Against the Machine.",Middle Class Rut: Sacramento Duo Burying the Past in Glorious Noise and Rocksound's December 2008 Christmas issue pegged them as "Ones to Watch," saying, "Their debut double A-side single 'Busy Bein' Born'/'All Walks of Life' is a breath of fresh air in the midst of the musical stench that emo is now emitting."Ones to Watch: Middle Class Rut On March 10, 2009, Zane Lowe of Radio 1 debuted a new song called 'I Guess You Could Say' and named it as his Hottest Record in the World. The song is featured on the new EP, 25 Years.Hottest Record in the World On May 1, 2009, Middle Class Rut performed at the 2009 Road Recovery Benefit show at the Nokia Theatre in New York. During a concert in Cesar Chavez Park in Sacramento,CA on June 19, 2009, lead singer Zack Lopez announced that Middle Class Rut would be releasing their debut album for which they had recently been recording new material. Lopez did not announce a release date. Outside a concert in Montreal, QC on March 17, 2010, Zack said the new album was going to be out hopefully next summer. Middle Class Rut opened for Social Distortion at the end of 2009, and Alice In Chains for the second half of their 2010 tour. They also opened for Them Crooked Vultures in Los Angeles, CA on April 14, 2010 and Las Vegas, Nevada on April 17, 2010. On October 5, 2010, Middle Class Rut released their full length album, "No Name No Color" in the United States and November 22, 2010 in the UK. On October 30, 2010, Middle Class Rut opened for Chevelle's 2nd night of the 10 Year Anniversary show at the Metro in Chicago, IL. On December 17, 2010, Middle Class Rut opened "The Night 89x Stole Christmas" show featuring Middle Class Rut, Sick Puppies and My Chemical Romance at the Fillmore in Detroit, MI. On May 21, 2011, Middle Class Rut opened "DC101 Chili Cook-Off" featuring Middle Class Rut, Paper Tongues, Neon Trees, Panic! at the Disco, Papa Roach, Seether and Weezer at RFK Stadium grounds in Washington, D.C. Discography Studio albums Extended plays Singles References http://www.roadrecovery.com/newsarchive.html#may2009 External links *Middle Class Rut Official Page *Middle Class Rut at Bright Antenna *Middle Class Rut on Myspace *"Busy Bein' Born" YouTube Video *October 20, 2008: "Busy Bein' Born" as Zane Lowe's Single of the Week on BBC Radio1 Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia